tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley heyy can i join this roleplay!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 19:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks i think i might know some people who will want to join. BTW is it TD character or custom characters-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 19:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Designers Sign-Ups Sign-ups are open! Get the first and best spot! #Jamie- Kate4TDWT #Karl - TDobsessed88 #Monica - CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 14:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Johnny - Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Ethan - TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 20:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # # # # # No more spots! Only ten can go in. Sign up now and call friends! The first five will get a little surprise! Leave your signature on the first empty spot. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT! OK! So I think I know a way for me to become admin! So you know how I am in the catagory users? Well also put me in the catagory ADMINS! Perfect no? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) /* Jamie's Audition Interview */ Jamie's Audition Interview Well, Jamie, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... A fault and a virtue of yours... Jamie: 'A fault? Well first of all because of my sister I have a bit of an obssession with winning. But that makes me determand! And THAT'S my vurtue! Why did you sign-up? '''Jamie: '''Well my sister is SO good at everything EXCEPT desgining clothes which is my talent so... Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Jamie: '''Clothes are my pasion! My life! I've made SO many. I've shoped for SO many! ] Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jamie: '''Is my sister in this compatition? Karl's audition '''Tell us a little about yourself.- ' 'Karl:'Well i am the perfect guy. I am captain of my football team, and evrybody loves me. ALso i am a straight A student. I am the guy everybody dresses like, so you can call me a trend setter. '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Karl: '''Well one fault about me is if i win something a get a little arrogant. A virtue of mine is i am determined and competitive. '''Why did you sign up: Karl: '''I signed up because i want everybody to look good, kinda like me. I think everyone deserves the chance to be popular and if they wear what i do they will be popular. Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Karl: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is distraction. There is definately going to be some hot girls making their design and i will get distracted and they will make a better design than me! Monica's Interview Tell us a bit about you... Monica: ''Well, what's not to love about me? I'm everything you want in a 90 pound package! I've got the looks, body, and style for this competition. Once I win this competition, everyone will know the face of Monica! '' a fault and a virtue of yours Monica: ''A fault? Everything I do is right! I have no faults, but virtues I do! I have a virtue of seduction and manipulation! Everyone else in this competition better watch out for me'' Why did you sign up? Monica: ''Why did I sign up? Easy, to win! I came also to become famous, but I can do that easily!'' Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Monica: ''Of course I can! I've got a passion for fashion and a little trick up my sleeve!'' Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Monica: Maybe some of the challenges, but I'll get over it! Ethan's Audition Interview Tell Us a bit about yourself... A fault and a virtue of yours Ethan:Hmm?I guess it would be keeping the ladies off of me.I'm like a chick magnet.You know the chicks love skaters.I'm also not the smartest crayon in the crayon box.A virture of mine is that I am very determined about things I really want. Why did you sign up? I singed up to impress the ladies.Chicks also dig rich guys.I also want to win to prove to my parents that I'm not as worthless as they thought. Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Of course I think I can win.I'm the best competitor here.I also think that I can charm my way to the finals! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Maybe if I like a girl I'll fall head over heels for her and get distracted.Or if I break every bone in my body!